BUBBLE GUM
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Rukia dan permen karet. One-shot. enjoy


**Disclaimer: TITE KUBO-sensei. :)

* * *

**

"Rukia?"

"Hn?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

"..."

"Rukia?"

"Hnn?"

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Hm.."

"Lalu?"

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Hn?"

"Mana jawaban untukku?"

"Hm"

"Rukia!"

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjawabku seperti itu?"

"Hm.."

Ichigo melemparkan pandangannya kebelakang, melewati bahunya dan mendapati Rukia sedang membaca sebuah majalah sambil berbaring di ranjang Ichigo. Mulutnya terlihat menggembung dan tampaknya ia sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Rukia ikut menoleh ketika Ichigo tak lagi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo mengarahkan tubuhnya tepat ke arah Rukia dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan belajarnya. Hari itu seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ichigo belajar dan Rukia sibuk membaca komik maupun majalah yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

"Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang membaca?" kakinya ia ayun-ayunkan di udara, tepat di depan wajah Ichigo, yang membuat roknya sedikit tersingkap. Ichigo membuang mukanya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Jangan gerak-gerakkan kakimu seperti itu. Rokmu tersingkap!" jawab Ichigo sambil memandang wajah Rukia, demi mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari rok Rukia. Rukia berkedip lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Rukia tak menggubris peringatan Ichigo dan tetap menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang membuat rok Rukia sedikit demi sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih dan kulitnya yang mulus. Rona di wajah Ichigo makin menebal dan ia melotot ke arah Rukia.

"Risih, tahu! Hentikan!" perintah Ichigo lagi dan membuat senyum Rukia sedikit memudar. Ia menutup matanya dan beranjak dari posisinya yang berbaring hingga duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kakinya menjuntai ke lantai.

"Kau ini benar-benar polos." cemooh Rukia sambil terus menyunyah sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Rukia dan menyadari mulut gadis itu tak berhenti bergerak.

"Apa yang sedang kau makan itu?"

"Ah, ini? Ishida tadi memberiku ini. Katanya ini permen karet." jawab Rukia sambil menyodorkan beberapa bungkus permen karet pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengamati permen karet itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Tak kusangka Ishida akan memberimu itu. Ku pikir ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengonsumsi makanan seperti ini." Ichigo berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rukia masih mengunyah sambil melihat permen karet di tangannya.

"Ichigo, sampai kapan aku harus mengunyah permen karet ini? Mengapa tidak habis-habis juga? Apa aku harus menelannya?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk mulutnya. Ichigo memusatkan kembali pandangannya pada Rukia dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Bukankah kau harus menggelembungkannya?"

Jawaban terpeta jelas di wajah Rukia. Ia tidak tahu 'aturan' dalam mengonsumsi permen karet. Ichigo menghela nafas dan mengambil 2 permen karet dari tangan rukia dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Tak lama, mulutnya disibukkan dengan kunyahan permen karetnya dan Rukia memandangnya dengan tekun.

"Seperti ini." Ichigo memperagakan cara menggelembungkan permen karet di mulutnya, yang mendapat respon kagum dari Rukia. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' saat melihat balon yang digelembungkan Ichigo dari permen karet yang dimakannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup besar, Ichigo menghentikan tiupannya di gelembung permen karetnya dan memakan kembali gelembung itu sebelum sempat meletus di wajahnya. Saat gelembungnya lenyap di dalam mulutnya, ia memandang Rukia untuk melakukan hal yang sama

"Sekarang giliranmu." Rukia mengangguk dan mencoba membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya sendiri. Ia mengulum-ulum permen karet di lidahnya, seperti yang tadi di peragakan Ichigo dan mencoba meniup permen karet itu. Berhasil!

Ichigo tersenyum geli ketika melihat Rukia dengan riang gembira meniup gelembungnya hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya. Ketika Ichigo akan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti meniup, Rukia dengan tangkas meniru Ichigo yang melahap kembali gelembung itu. Dengan senyum bangga, Rukia memamerkan hasil kerjanya pada Ichigo dan mendapat gelengan kecil dari Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo berbalik kembali pada buku tugas yang tadi sedang ia kerjakan.

Selama beberapa saat, terdengar suara Rukia menguyah dan meniup gelembung permen karet dan begitu seterusnya. Ichigo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan berfikir bahwa sisi kekanak-kanakan Rukia sangat lucu. Ia pun menyeletuk.

"Hati-hati."

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau meniupnya terlalu besar, gelembungnya bisa—"

**DUAR!**

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar bunyi keras dari arah rukia dan Ichigo kontan menoleh dan mendapati Rukia yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh permen karet. Ichigo sesaat terbengong saat melihat kondisi Rukia.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Rukia yang masih terkejut lalu menoleh pada Ichigo. Di matanya tersirat rasa marah, kaget dan bingung. Ichigo yang tawanya sudah mereda bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Rukia.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan?" Rukia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Baru saja aku akan memperingatkanmu kalau kau meniupnya terlalu besar, gelembungnya bisa meletus ke wajahmu." ujar Ichigo ringan. Rukia cemberut.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, Strawberry?" sungut Rukia sambil berdiri dan mengelupas permen karet yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajahnya. Ichigo masih tertawa-tawa kecil sebelum akhirnya membantu gadis itu menghilangkan permen karet di wajahnya.

"Salahnya kau terlalu sibuk meniup gelembungmu." balas Ichigo tak mau kalah. Rukia memberi ichigo tatapan tajam dan menyikut perutnya dengan keras. Ichigo mengaduh nyaring.

"Apa-apaan kau, gadis pendek?" Ichigo memegangi perutnya yang disikut Rukia tadi. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar Ichigo untuk mencuci wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan makan permen karet lagi!" teriak Rukia sambil membanting pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang tak kesakitan lagi kini tergantikan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ishida, aku berhutang padamu. Kau memberikan satu hal yang bagus untukku." katanya sambil menyimpan sisa permen karet itu di laci mejanya. Dalam batinnya, sesekali mengerjai Rukia tak ada salahnya.

* * *

**A/N: fanfic terpendek (dan ter-GAJE) yang pernah saya buat. *pura-pura merasa kalau fanficnya selalu 'normal'* XD**

**oiya, TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, RENJI ABARAI-kun! maaf saya ga bikin fanfic for your birthday's present~ XD  
**


End file.
